ninjaslifeforme_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
A Ninja's Life For Me: Main Policy
This is the list of policies regarding posting general usage of Adventure Time Fan Fiction Wiki. Every user and article must adhere to these guidelines. If there is need of any changes please comment bellow? Section I: Articles Plagiarism All articles must be original, any form of plagiarism from other websites or wikis is not permitted at any time. In the event of any user caught plagiarizing will be questioned by an admin. Plagiarized articles will be asked to be edited by the author, if no additional changes are made with in a three to five day time period, the article will possibly be subject to immediate deletion. Stubs *'Absolutely, NO "one-liners"! '''An article with only one line information, no template, no categories, and no headers will be treated as possible spam. *Any user that finds a one-liner article should inform the author of the page, via talk pages or comment boxes to make additional changes or it will be deleted. . *If no additional changes are made within a three to five day period, the user must notify an admin for its deletion. * If the owner of the page responds but is unable to make the necessary changes in time, the more experienced User should (with notification given prior) place the Construction and if necessary, the Stub template. * If the owner does not know how to, a more experienced User may put categories in place on the article, and then must explain the categories concept to the owner of the page. * A user is permitted to edit any and all perceived misspellings and grammar errors in an article. However, this does not extend to the name of fan-made locations and fan-made characters not already on the wiki. * If a page that requires construction has not been edited within three weeks and the User has also not made any edits on the wiki in that time, a separate User is permitted to mark it for deletion (you are '''NOT '''to blank whatever information is there). Afterwards they are to notify an admin, and give a link to the page. Standards In order to be permitted to remain on the wiki without any sort of template regarding its perceived incomplete status, pages of each type must adhere to the following standards. Any articles that do not fall under the jurisdiction of the rules above. ''All articles (except fan fictions) must be original or canonical to the series. If not the article will be treated as plagiarism and will be deleted imediately. *'Characters' **Must have an info box with five parts regarding information is filled. **Must have three heading with three to five sentence long paragraphs for each heading. Trivia does not count. **Must be properly categorized with at least two existing categories. **Must have minimum spelling/grammar errors. *'Locations' **'Must contain two-four headings with information regarding history, ecology, areas of significance, and possibly population. If the location is uninhabited, it may exclude some of the listed headings. **Each heading must have at least three complete sentences in them. **Must be properly categorized. **Must have minimum spelling/grammar errors. *'Groups/Races' **Must have at least four headings, under which members of the group/race, the policies/religion of said group/race, the primary base of operations/habitat of the group/race, and the general abilities and/or style of operation (tactics, strategies, etc.) of said group/race must be addressed. **Must be properly categorized. **Specific characters (if any) that have articles must adhere to the above standards for characters. **Must have minimum spelling/grammar errors. *'Items/Weapons' **Must have two-to-four headings, which must cover past (if any) and current wielders, significant history of said item/weapon, abilities of said item/weapon, and creator of said item/weapon. **All headings must have at least three complete sentences of information. **Must be properly categorized. **Must have minimum spelling/grammar errors. *'Techniques & Abilities' **Must have three-to-four headings concerning description of technique, known users of technique, variants of said technique, and rank of the technique. The description of the technique must have at least three complete sentences. **Must be properly categorized. **If the technique originates from a different franchise, copy-and-paste articles are '''''NOT permitted. **Must have minimum spelling/grammar errors. *'Fan Fictions' **Must have two headings covering plot overview and characters in the story, with a minimum of two paragraphs (three-to-five complete sentences minimum for each paragraph) **If there are multiple parts to the story, previous and future chapters/episodes should be linked in the article. **Must be properly categorized **Must have minimum spelling/grammar errors. If any article that meets the following requirements has any template of improvement on them will not be effected.'' Section II: Users Here at A Ninja's Life For Me Wiki, we wish to create a supremely awesome community amongst its users and visitors. Common web courtesy and all that is expected from all users. In the event of a possible fight occurs on the wiki, the following steps are highly recommended to help stop and resolve any disagreements. #If multiple Users (at least two) known for being involved in starting fights (with each other or in general) are communicating as opposing sides over a topic, a User must notify an admin so that the admin may monitor the issue. #If Users start fighting, an admin must intervene immediately and diffuse the situation. Non-admin Users are permitted to do the same, and if they are experienced and/or know at least one of the users involved in the fight, are expected to intervene. #If the fighting continues, an admin is permitted to ban whoever they deem responsible. #If a fight cannot be dropped, those involved are permitted to instead take it to another location, away from the ANLFMW. #If the fight started due to an unprovoked verbal attack from one User, that user must be banned. The time of the ban is up to the discretion of the notified admin.